


We'll Find A Use For You

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Bone Breaking, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Piss Drinking, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Gunfuck, Humiliation, Jarate, M/M, Medic Abuse, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physicial violence, ProperNiceThatsFeralRedSniper, Rape, Spreader Bars, Tight PVC, Used and abused, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, testicle torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Medic's less than satisfactory performance on the battlefield earns him a new job. Satisfy his team mates and succumb to their every needs or face the consequences. The new services required of him are less than clinical and most certainly not professional. And lets not forget he's got a new uniform.</p><p>Warning: Extremely dubious content ahead, tags will be added as I go, please check them before proceeding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsatisfactory Preformance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/gifts).



> Kingu requested Red Medic abuse, ask and you shall receive!
> 
> I'm open for requests of fics of the same dubious nature, check my profile for contact details.

“You failed!”

The Administrator shouted over the loud speakers, the Red team ran for cover desperate to avoid the oncoming bullets from their enemies, the Blues. This was the third time this week they’d failed and as they all piled back into their base, accusations and blame began to exchange hands between the Mercs. Almost all of it had been directed at the Medic, who’d become the Blue Spies favourite target. Both times the battle had started this week had the Spy targeted the German, backstabbing him before he even had the chance to pop an Uber! With him gone and stabbed before he got a chance to warn the Heavy, the large Russian had been the Frenchman’s next target. It was an effective chain reaction, one that had made steady work of the defeated Reds time and time again.

Everyone was tense, frustrated and angry and the Medic decided it was time to get back to his bay for some peace and quiet, the accusations doing little to aid his already crumbling self esteem. When he got there, the phone on the wall was ringing away, he threw his Medigun down onto the desk and snatched it up in his hands, only one person had the number to this phone. 

“I was watching you closely today, your abilities on the battlefield have little to be desired and your skills as a field-Medic are deteriorating day after day….You’re up for review, Doctor.”

The Administrators voice chilled the German to the core, a shiver crept up his spine and for a moment all he could manage was an audible gulp.

“I…I’m being..Ma’am. I apologise, let me start again. I’m being targeted. My-..”

“This is a WAR, Medic, of COURSE you’re being targeted, the Blues are doing their job, they’re doing their job well, better than your team who currently believe that you are the sole blame for these constant defeats.”

She snapped, interrupting the German, who held the phone to his ear with trembling fingers.

“And I agree with them. Clearly you’re not fit to do your job and unless you change your team mates minds I will be forced to dismiss you.” 

There was a long pause, the sound of a cigarette being lit and a soft sigh as she exhaled, the Medic opened his mouth to say something, anything to get himself out of the awkward silence.

“From tomorrow you will have a uniform change, and you, Doctor, are going to satisfy the men for their every need. They will want for nothing, you will fufill them. And Doctor?”

The Medic cleared his throat, by now he was sweating. His glasses had slipped to the end of his nose and he’d taken the time to lower himself into his chair, as if preparing himself for what was to come.

“You will belong to them, do I make myself clear?”

It was his time to speak, yet the words didn’t want to come, his mouth was dry and he had an uneasy, hollow feeling in his stomach. His lips eventually moved and he nodded, knowing full well she couldn’t see him.

“…Yes Ma’am.” 

He whispered, the phone clicked and then the line went dead. He couldn’t risk loosing his job now, he’d be homeless, nobody wanted to employ a Doctor who didn’t have a Medical licence and this current job wasn’t exactly something he could put on a CV or get a reference from. He lowered his head into his hands in despair, knowing he was going to have to do what was requested of him. The idea of it horrified him, he knew how depraved, how twisted and aggressive these men could be. The Administrator was cutting his hand and throwing him into the piranhas and there was nothing he could do about it. Turning to look up at the rafters, the Doves cooed softly, he watched them preen as he tried to rationalise his thoughts, he considered trying to escape but they’d find him and his fate would be considerably worse. 

Lowering his head into his hands once more he did what any man in his situation would do, he preyed.


	2. Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangrape, piss drinking and being raped by guns. All in a days work.
> 
> This was a pleasure to write, hope you enjoy it Kingu!

The next morning had come slowly. The Medic had spent the rest of his night tending to his birds, he couldn’t face his team, especially after mulling the Administrators words over and over in his head. After cleaning the Med bay a second time, desperate to take his mind off his fate, he retired to bed and there he lay, eyes wide open and unable to sleep. They wouldn’t be on the battlefield for a few days now, he had time to keep away from his team mates, for as long as he could avoid them, he would. 

He planned to get up very early the next morning in order to shower, the earlier the better in order to not risk bumping into anyone, however, lying in bed wide awake most of the night had caused him to drift off to sleep in the early hours, when he did finally awake it wasn’t until noon, much to his horror. He couldn’t go without a shower, he was a man that prided himself with his cleanliness, so he slipped out of bed and into his thick, red dressing gown, bundling it tightly to his form. He gathered his own towels from the wardrobe, he’d never been one to share, finding the idea of it considerably unhygienic. When he stepped out of his room there was a parcel on the floor, wrapped in brown paper, his new uniform he thought, frowning as he bent over to pick it up, tossing it unceremoniously onto the desk before making his way to the shared shower quarters. 

He didn’t bang into one Merc on the way and the place was eerily quiet, perhaps they’d all gone out to explore or were training outside? He couldn’t hear any gunshots or shouts in the distance and the silence was beginning to chill the Medic, it wasn’t right. He moved on quickly to the showers, peering in first, adjusting his glasses before wandering in, no sign of life here either. He checked each stall meticulously, inspecting the flooring for any fungi, dirt or stains, eventually finding a somewhat satisfactory segment, turning on the faucet and stepping back in order to wait for the water to warm. He slipped the dressing gown from his body, for a man of his age he was considerably fit. Not rippling with muscle but hard in all the right places, and with taunt buttocks that were slightly pert. His chest was littered with a small amount of dark hair, neat and trimmed, a handsome Doctor indeed. Once the water was as warm as it’d ever be, he stepped in beneath it, closing his eyes as the lukewarm spray engulfed his frame, feeling the dirt wash off of his skin. 

He hummed softly, beginning to relax as the water pelted his form, he was planning, thinking carefully about his next move. When he was done showering he was going to return to the med bay, then he was going to call the Administrator, requesting for his paid holiday to be brought in earlier, then he’d go to the Doctor’s, he’d get some kind of note, for stress, anything to sign him off. Then he’d use that time to escape, to get a new identity and leave the country and this life for good. He smiled at the thought, knowing it’d all go to plan, he’d done it before and it’d worked out for him, leaving Germany had been easy, this would be no different. He reassured himself, humming gently as he switched the water off, turning around he banged straight into the Spy, who was evidently waiting for him. He gasped, startled as the masked man frowned. 

“Herr..Spy, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

He said gently, his tone as sincere as he could muster, the Frenchman raised his hands, gripping the Medic by the shoulders and pushing him back into the shower, his lip curling.

“That was my intention, mon chere.”

The cigarette bounced on his lip as he pushed the man further into the shower, until the German’s back hit the wall. The Medic swallowed gently, lowering his gaze as he raised his hands, resting them on the Spies shoulders.

“I’m very sorry for what happened on the battlefield yesterday, I’ve…not been myself, I’ll improve I promise, I just need some time t-..”

The Spy slapped the Medic across the mouth, silencing him as he gripped one of the German’s wrists, clenching it tightly before pulling it from his expensive suit. 

“These shower floors are incredibly dirty.”

The Frenchman began, taking a step forward into the shower stall, the Medic realising quite clearly he had nowhere to go. 

“For a man of Medicine, I’d have thought you’d have taken your time to clean them, afterall, we’re all your patients, non?”

There was a pause as he took a long drag of his cigarette, his gaze remained on the German, scrutinising. 

“Or was that your intention? Do you want us all to get sick?”

The Medic shook his head, lifting a hand up cautiously as the Spy folded his arms in front of his chest.

“No..of course not, Herr Spy. I just…It’s not my job to clean the sho-..”

“Its your job as a Doctor to take care of the people in your charge, oui? To make sure they don’t get sick, make sure they don’t injure themselves, yet you let us stand in this filth? Leaving us vulnerable to fungi, gangrene?”

The Doctor continued to shake his head, his mouth quivering at the accusations as the Spy took another step back, out of the stall. 

“I suggest you get on your knees and begin cleaning, starting with this stalls floor, it’s filthy.”

The Frenchman snapped, pointing at the clumps of dirt, hair and unmentionables which had fixed to the yellowed tiles. 

“On. Your. Knees.”

He requested sternly, the Medic opened his mouth to protest when the Spy cut him off.

“We’ve all spoken to the Administrator. We all know. We’ll make a use for you, Nurse, defy us and face the consequences.”

Words that had come out of the Administrators mouth, the Medic knew it’d been too quiet, it’d all been too good to be true, they’d all been in a meeting and now they all knew of his fate. Slowly he lowered himself onto his knees, hands touching the dirty floor, thick with grime, he winced when he felt the Spies shoe lower onto the top of his head, forcing him cheek down onto the tiled floor. 

“I suggest you put that tongue to good use, Nurse.”

He whispered, his tone threatening as he applied further pressure onto the Doctor’s head. The Medic parted his lips, his tongue sliding out before making contact with the dirty floor, the foul taste causing him to retch as he reluctantly spooned up the mouthfuls of thick mud and chunks of soggy green mould with his tongue. 

“Swallow it down.”

The Spy ordered, slowly lifting his foot and watching as the Medic closed his eyes tightly, licking the floor, coughing and swallowing as he dry heaved, shaking his head as he backed up.

“I can’t..none more, please..this isn’t sanitary.”

“So you want us to get sick? Is that it?” 

He grabbed the Medic by the back of his hair, yanking his head up and looking down at him, the Doctor’s eyes widened, his glasses tilted as he looked up at the Frenchman, pleadingly. 

“Up, up up.”

The Spy ordered, pulling the Medic up in the process who slowly moved into a stand, a few inches taller than the Frenchman. He considered barging past him, pushing him to the floor and running, but it looked as though the Spy had read his mind, for in his hand was the ambassador, aimed directly at the naked German who took a step back in surprise. 

“Out, to the mess hall.”

He ordered, watching the Medic carefully. The German turned to grab his dressing gown but his hand was smacked with the butt of the Frenchman’s gun, who then continued to point to the exit. 

“Everyone else will be interested to hear how reluctant you are to clean the showers, Nurse.”

He snapped, urging the Medic forward who reluctantly began to walk, his gait slow as he tried desperately to think up some form of escape. Soon they arrived at the mess hall, the Medic slowly stepping in, the other Mercs turned, eyes on his trembling naked form, watching as the German lowered a hand to cover his genitals awkwardly, his cheeks flushed, the Spy followed moments after, the gun still to the Doctor’s back. Everyone was there, and they were eyeing the Doctor like a fresh piece of meat, he shrunk back and shook his head, stammering.

“I can…I can explain…I’ll be better on the battlefield, I can improve. It’s just a bad..”

“He is refusing to clean the showers.”

“Administrator said that would happen.”

Said the Engineer, who stood up and approached the Medic, who backed up awkwardly, feeling the barrel of the Spies gun behind him, preventing from back peddling any further. 

“Why aren’t you in your new uniform?”

The Soldier bellowed, also moving into a stand, the Medic glanced between them, frowning as he raised his free hand to adjust his glasses.

“As you can see, I haven’t had a chance to clothe myself.”

He snapped angrily, hands curling into fists as he looked around at the sneering faces of his team mates. 

“That sounds like attitude to me, boys.”

The Engineer grinned, removing his wrench from his belt and smashing it full force against the Medic’s face, who didn’t even have time to react as he shouted out in alarm. His teeth rattled, bile rising as he held back a sob, feeling the warm wet blood begin to ooze from his nostrils. The hit caused him to become light headed, blinking back as he focused, he could barely see a thing. 

“Looking for these?”

Said the Scout, who’d popped up to the left of the Doctor. He was holding the man’s glasses, which had fallen from his face when the wrench had collided with it. His eyes crossed for a moment in an attempt to focus, bringing a hand out to try and grab them but the boy was much too quick for him. 

“I need those, please, I can’t see.”

He pleaded, which was met with laughter from the other Mercs, who began to surround him, feeling them closing in on his vulnerable, naked frame. He felt the wrench slide down his chest, and a gloved hand touch his face, which caused him to flinch. The Ambassador was still pressed firmly against his back, a constant reminder not to disobey. A shadow cast over him as he slowly raised his head, blinking back as the hazy form of the Heavy appeared in his vision. 

“Misha..please, stop this…you have to help me.”

He pleaded, holding his hands out towards the huge man’s form, desperate to escape, for the huge man to gather him up and tell him it was going to be okay. Instead he was met with the barrel of the Russian’s shot gun, [ The Family business to be precise. ] He gasped, backing up against the Spies gun, realising he had nowhere to go. The Heavy’s shot gun was repositioned against the German’s lips, pressing against them and demanding access to his mouth. The Doctor obeyed, parting his lips around the dual barrels and wrapping his lips around the gun. He produced a soft sound of discomfort, closing his eyes tightly as he heard the man remove the safety from the trigger. He felt something against his hand, which he’d lowered to his side, a hand grasped his, forcing him to take hold of an unknown Merc’s cock. 

“Stroke it.”

The Australian accent was heard against his ear, causing the Medic to grow stiff with pure fear. Anything but the Sniper, anything but that Sniper. He clutched the Australian’s cock between his fingers, beginning to stroke him up and down and was met with disgustingly crude moans. 

“This is all what you’re good for, you dirty little fucking whore…yeah, you keep stroking that cock.”

He urged, his voice like gravel against the frightened Medic’s ear as he continued to stroke the man’s cock up and down, too terrified. All the while the wrench was moved lower, down between the man’s legs, he felt the metal open, hearing the Engineer move down on his knees between the Medic and Heavy. At the same time, he heard the Spy shuffle, the barrel of the Ambassador pushed between his buttocks, pressed to his anus before the Spy began to twist the gun, forcing it inside the Doctor, who cried out in panic around the shotgun in his mouth, feeling the gun fill his rectum. He slipped slightly, forced upright as he was impaled on the gun, all the while suddenly feeling a tightness on his ball-sack. He screamed out around the Heavy’s shotgun when the Engineer tightened the wrench around his balls, separating them from his cock as he let go of the wrench, letting it dangle between the Medic’s thighs. He stiffled back a horrified sob as the Frenchman began to fuck him with the gun.

“…Keep stroking my cock you cunt, or I’ll cut your fucking hand off.”

The Sniper snapped huskily, evidently unimpressed that his arousal was getting ignored by the frightened German, who gripped onto the man’s cock and began stroking him with vigor. He was rewarded with grunts and somewhat feral groans from the bushman, who started bucking against the Medic’s hand. 

“You’re a filthy fucking slut, you know that?”

“Get him on the table.”

He heard the voices, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on what was going on. He felt the shotgun removed from his mouth, the ambassador remained deep inside him as the Spy let go of it, the Sniper stepped back and the Medic felt hands grabbing his own, walking him to the table. Once there, he was bent over it, the ambassador falling out and clattering to the floor noisily. The wrench remained hanging between his thighs, a constant, painful reminder as he squirmed uncomfortably, sobbing back and shaking his head.

“Please..let me go, I’ll be a good Doctor from now on, I wont let anyone down, I promise.”

He pleaded, tears running down his cheeks as he was pinned down against the table, his thighs parted as he felt thick rope around each of his ankles, tying each one to the respected table leg and keeping him spread nice and wide. His hand was grabbed, feeling another cock thrust into it, which he had no choice but to hold and stroking, knowing full well if he didn’t obey, he’d be a dead man. His other hand was also given a cock to pleasure and was rewarded by slightly high pitched moans from the resident Scout, who was flushed and evidently quite inexperienced about the whole thing. He bucked excitedly against the Medic’s hand.

“Don’t stop..please don’t, feels so good man..”

It was like having the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other, the encouraging words of the Scout counteracted the evil slurrs of abuse from the Sniper from the opposite side. The Medic suddenly felt a cock push against his exposed hole, jolting as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling large hands grab his buttocks, followed by a soft moan as the man behind began to rut him. He could tell by the steady breaths and the moans that it was the Engineer who was the first to use him, pounding into him over and over with vigor, it didn’t take the man long to finish, cumming inside the Doctor, pulling out and slapping the hand of the next Merc to take his place. The next cock was considerably bigger, the Medic cried out when it slammed into his hole, feeling the cold bottle of whiskey on his bare back, he knew immediately that it was the Scotsman who’d taken up behind him next. He felt the liquid pour into the dip of his back, crying out with how cold it was and shuddering when he felt the hot mouth and tongue engulf his skin, licking it off his sweating form as the Demoman fucked him. He felt something being pushed against his lips, tipping into his mouth, he coughed and spluttered as he received a mouthful of jarate, when he spat it out he got a smack in the mouth, a hand gripping the back of his head and yanking it up, pouring the jarate over his head, onto his face and into his eyes before proceeding to slam his face into the puddle.

“Best drink that up Nurse, ‘cause I get mighty upset when my homebrew goes to waste…an’ you don’t wanna’ see me upset.”

Growled the Sniper, who kept his hand on the Medic’s neck, watching with those bloodshot eyes as the Doctor obediently began to lick the piss up from the table, pausing to scream out as the third cock of the day entered him, he knew this one well, the way it ripped his anus apart, caused his thighs to tremble as he felt a build up of blood mix into a cocktail with the cum already inside him, knowing full well that right now the Heavy was having a go on his body. He screamed with each demanding thrust, not even feeling the small jets of cum slathering his fingers as the Scout came, crying out in pleasure and stepping back to continue stroking himself. The Scout was replaced with the Engineer, who was hard and ready to go again, pushing his cock into the Medic’s open hand, who obediently took the length. 

By the time the Heavy was done cumming inside him, the Medic could feel his stomach slightly protruding, his bowls aching as they were filled to the brim with seed, but it wasn’t over yet because he felt another cock push into him, and the thrusting happened all over again. He couldn’t even get hard himself because the wrench was causing him too much discomfort and pain, the Doctor couldn’t even get hard from the stimulation behind him, he was just a tool for the other Mercs, to be used for their own pleasure and amusement. He felt his head being pulled to the side, suddenly the Sniper’s cock pushed between his lips, the man holding the back of the Medic’s head to stop him from turning it as he came, ramming his cock down the Doctor’s throat aggressively and forcing him to swallow every drop of his cum. The Australian growled and moaned, pulling his now flaccid cock from the Medic’s mouth and stepping back, just as the Spy proceeded to push the Ambassador between the German’s lips. 

“It’s dirty, clean it.”

He spoke, over the collection of moans around them. The Medic had no choice as the metal was forced into his mouth, tasting himself as he gulped and retched, closing his eyes tightly and accepting his fate as his restrained body was repeatedly fucked like a rag doll.

Eventually, the last Merc was done fucking him, and his entire body ached, his head pounded and he could no longer feel his dangling testicles. He sobbed uncontrollably as he lay limply against the table, unable to do a thing as the last cock slipped out of his now slack used hole, followed by a trickle of cum which pooled to the floor between the Medic’s thighs. He shook his head, feeling his ankles being untied, and his body being thrown to the floor in the pile of cum and piss. He continued to shake his head, hearing the lights being turned out as the room was plunged into darkness, followed by the footsteps echoing as the other Mercs left, slapping hands and congratulating each other on a good night. Only the Spy remained, standing over the Doctor with a sneer on his lips and the gun still in his hand.

“Clean up this mess, and then you can go to bed…we expect to see you in your uniform in the morning, whore.”

And then he left, leaving the Medic, whose anus leaked and squirted cum, lying, battered, bleeding and bruised he parted his lips, tongue sliding out as he began to obediently lick, sobbing hysterically as he got to work, cleaning up after his team mates.


	3. Broken Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toilet broke down and no plummer in sight? Red teams got you covered!

The Medic was mortified. 

The night had passed and the German had been exhausted from his ordeal. He’d spent hours in the shower, scrubbing until he was red raw. Then he’d managed to get to his bed, where he fell into such a deep sleep that he hadn’t woken until morning. The reason behind his mortification was his new uniform, which he’d laid out on the bed. Skin tight and a clinical white, PVC and very humiliating. Leggings with a hole cut out at the back for easy access to his buttocks, he began to pull them on, struggling to even get them up his legs. His body sweating as he wiggled, feeling the tight material encase his body like a second skin. While the PVC was open around the Medic’s buttocks, the crotch area was extremely tight, pinning his cock down between his thighs uncomfortably. The material shaped his genitals, leaving little to the imagination much to his humiliation. Next came some thigh-high boots. Also white, they had quite the platform at the base of the toes, with a huge heel at the back, He pulled them on reluctantly, perching himself on the end of his bed. The tight PVC had little give and bending over only caused his buttocks to become more exposed as the material stretched away. When the boots were zipped up he slowly moved into a stand, immediately his toes burned from the pressure and his ankles throbbed as he took a few steps. Turning back to the bed he picked up the next two articles. Pure white PVC elbow gloves, which he also reluctantly put on, feeling the tight material dig into the skin of his upper arms as he snapped them against the skin, evidently a force of habit from his usual latex gloves. The last part of the uniform was a short dress, made of the same material, the Medic inspected the article, there was no way it was going to fit. 

“If you don’t put that on soon I’m going to force it on you, you waste of space.”

Smoke filtered from between the Spies teeth as he spoke, who knows how long he’d been there. The Medic jumped some, his heart leaping into his throat as he clutched the clothing to his chest, he swallowed softly, after the previous nights ordeal he didn’t even have the nerve to speak to the Frenchman. He did as he was told, opening the tiny dress and beginning to pull it over his head, arms though the short sleeves. The sleeves were tight against his arms and they barely fit though the holes, the PVC had curled inwards, rubbing the skin uncomfortably. The neck hole was also tight, a high collar which covered the German’s throat. The skirt stopped mid-buttock, pinned in at the back with a large red bow above his buttocks, long tassels hanging down behind him. The front of the dress had a red cross, the outfit was tacky, stereotypical and disgusting, the Medic was horrified and uncomfortable in the number as he stood there shaking as the Spy inspected him. 

“I’d say you’re ready for your first job, Nurse.”

As the Spy spoke, he lifted himself up onto the examination table, he opened his thighs, adjusting the tie of his expensive suit as he watched the Medic, motioning him to come forward. The German slowly began to walk, legs shaking as he took each step carefully. 

“Closer.”

The Medic did as he was told, moving closer. This was repeated until the man was stood between the Frenchman’s thighs, it was only then that the Spy raised a hand, bringing it behind the Medic’s head and stroking his hair from the back. Surprisingly gently he pulled the man down, so that his lips would graze his earlobe.

“You’re going to squat down like the little bitch you are and you’re going to satisfy me.”

He whispered, the harsh words caused the German’s cheeks to flush, his lips quivering as he began to do as he was told. Slowly he’d bend his knees, the heels scraping lightly against the laminate flooring as he spread his thighs to distribute his weight. He brought a hand to the Spies crotch, shaping the hardened outline with his PVC clad fingers, lifting his glassy blue gaze up at the man, who groaned in approval.

“Use your teeth.”

The Spy ordered, watching as the Medic lowered his hands onto his own knees and leaned forward. He could smell the Frenchman’s expensive perfume as his nose touched the man’s crotch, his head shifted a little to the side as he delicately took the zipper between his teeth. It fell loose and he tried again, his lips still quivering as he kept trying, eventually catching the zipper and beginning to pull it down, he pressed his cheek to the Spies crotch and lifted his gaze, looking back up at him with flushed cheeks. 

“Good nurse.”

The Spy praised, his own hand lowered to remove his already rock hard cock out from his underwear, pushing it to the Medic’s lips. A tongue slipped from the reluctant man’s lips, his form beginning to tremble as he looked away from the Frenchman. He pulled his head back reluctantly only to feel the cool metal of the Spies ambassador against the back of his neck. He panicked, his mouth opening wide around the cock as he coughed, squirming against the barrel.

“Suck.”

The Spy ordered and the Medic knew he had no choice but to obey. He wrapped his lips around the Frenchman’s cock, closing his eyes tightly as he suckled, sliding his tongue underneath and applying the underside of the powerful muscle to the Spies piss-slit. 

“Mm..that’s right Nurse, good..best you check for any lumps while I’m here, oui?”

The Medic knew exactly what the pervert meant, lifting pvc clad fingers up to the Frenchman’s balls, beginning to fondle and feel, causing the Spy to moan louder, one hand gripping the table while the other brought the ambassador round to the German’s cheek.

“Suck.”

The Frenchman ordered a second time, watching as the Medic obediently lifted his head from the Spies cock and brought his attention to the barrel of his gun, wrapping his lips around it and suckling gently, eyes opening to look up at him. He brought his other hand up to grip the Frenchman’s cock, beginning to rub it as he lowered his hand from his balls. The Spy began to moan louder and within moments he was bucking his hips and spraying his load all over the Medic’s face, who winced and blinked rapidly as the Frenchman’s seed dripped down his skin. The Spy panted, stroking the Medic’s head gently, lifting himself and stepping around the Medic, who rose into a stand, turning around to watch the Spy zip up his pants and readjust himself accordingly. 

“The Scout isn’t well. I suggest you go and attend to him.”

The Spy spoke while lighting up another cigarette and disappearing as his watch kicked in. The Medic barely heard the door open and shut as he struggled to walk to his small bathroom, washing his face as he choked back a miserable sob after looking at himself in the mirror. He moved to his desk where he kept a Gladstone bag, filling it with the basic essentials needed to check over a sick person before making his way to the door. Each movement caused his ankles to throb and his toes to ache, he wobbled carefully with each step, heels clicking as the sound echoed down the narrow hallway. He couldn’t go any further however because the Heavy stood in his way, glaring down at him. 

“…Misha..bitte.”

He whispered, taking a step back as the giant of a man gripped his wrist tightly, yanking him forward once more.

“You leave me to die on battlefield.”

The Russian grunted, glaring down at the now trembling German as he turned him, pressing him up against the wall and pressing his crotch in against the Medic’s exposed buttocks. He forced one of his legs between the German’s, forcing him to spread his thighs. 

“N-No..Herr Heavy..I..the Spy, he..”

He felt a large hand envelop his mouth, forcing two fingers inside and into his throat, causing him to choke. The other hand moved around to his strapped down crotch, which he grabbed, causing the Medic to whimper around the huge fingers in his mouth. 

“Bitte..Herr Heavy..Bitte..”

He pleaded desperately, hearing the unzip and that large cock force it’s way between his exposed cheeks. He had no choice but to take it, feeling the dry length force its way in, filling his tight ass and causing him to squirm and whimper beneath the giant of a man. 

“Milk my cock little man, make Heavy feel good baby.”

He began to ram into the Medic, who coughed and choked around the fingers forced into his mouth, his hands dropped to his sides, lying against the wall and accepting his fate as the giant fucked him. Luckily for the Medic the Heavy was never one to last long, pushing his cock into him as hard as he could while releasing his load, bucking and holding onto the Medic’s hip tightly. When the orgasm washed over him he removed his fingers, slid his cock out and casually stepped back as he watched the Medic tumble to the floor on his trembling knees. He sobbed gently, turning his head to look up at the Russian.

“I thought you cared..I thought…we..you and I…we’re a team!”

He stammered, feeling betrayed and used as he began struggling to get up, tumbling back against his bag, which he’d dropped when the huge man had first grabbed him. 

“Just doing job, this is war, not wedding.”

He cracked his knuckles, approaching the Medic once more, watching as the man tried to lift himself up again. However his heel scraped, ankle forcefully twisting as he screamed in pain, falling back down against the floor. He immediately brought his hands to his throbbing ankle, sobbing in agony now as he looked up at the Heavy pleadingly. 

“Please..help me up, bitte…bitte.”

He whimpered, lifting a hand up, reaching up at his old partner who simply raised his boot and proceeded to stamp down on the exposed ankle. The Medic shrieked out in distress, his hands moving up to try and push the man back, his head smacking the wall behind him as the man did so again, the huge stamp followed by a crack. The Medic doubled over, screaming as he lowered his hand to his now very, very broken ankle. The joint was twisted backwards, hanging loose. The Medic feared that it was only still attached because of the tightness of those leggings beneath his boots. He was sobbing hysterically now, especially when he heard those Heavy’s words.

“Other ankle now.”

He felt the man bend over him, grabbing his other leg and pulling it out from beneath the German effortlessly. The Medic shook his head frantically, drool trickling down his chin as saliva practically foamed up in his throat. He shook his head, howling in agony as his entire form shivered all over.

“Please, no more, stop, stop this! Misha, please!”

He begged, a gloved hand moving up to grip onto the Russian’s pant leg, lifting those blue eyes, desperately trying to bring the man to his senses. But the Heavy raised his boot, slamming it down on the second exposed ankle, causing the Medic to shriek, falling onto his side and smashing his cheek to the floor. He began trying to crawl away from the man, the skirt of the PVC dress raised to fully expose his buttocks. The Heavy gripped the ankle between both hands, effortlessly twisting it to make sure it was truly broken, which caused more hysterical screams of agony from the Doctor. 

It wasn’t over for the Medic, who was grabbed by the upper thigh and effortlessly lifted up side down, pushed against the wall as the Heavy pinned him. He lined his cock up with the hysterical Doctor’s mouth, pushing the head of his arousal against his trembling, drool covered lips. When the German didn’t open his mouth the Heavy lowered him speedily, smashing his skull against the stone floor.

“Open slut mouth.”

He bellowed, and the Medic, now dizzy and overwhelmed by the massive influx of pain and fear, opened his mouth, feeling the cock fill it down to his throat, tasting himself in the process. He lay there limply, letting the huge man fuck his mouth over and over, feeling that large cock stretch his throat. Soon he was ready a second time, the huge cock stretching the Medic’s mouth open, throbbed then released, forcing the Medic to swallow his seed. When he was done, he simply let go, stepping back and watching as the Doctor fell to the floor in a heap. He lay there, a sobbing, bleeding, cum filled mess, those ankles lying limp as he began to crawl, trying desperately to get back to his room. Then suddenly, without a warning, he felt a swift kick to his head and it all went dark once more. 

XXX

When he woke up, the agony immediately hit him like a ton of bricks. He screamed out but the sound was slightly muffled, blinking back he began to realise his predicament fast. He was on his upper back, shoulders and the back of his head touching the tiled floor. His buttocks were propped up against the wall, which he was facing. His ankles were chained up above him from the ceiling, spread wide with a steel bar between them which kept him nice and spread, forcing him to remain in his position on the floor. His hands tied tightly behind him. There was a plastic tube, which was inserted into his anus, which followed along and attached to another tube, which the Medic soon realised was in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but it was tied at the back of his head like that a gag usually was. He tried to push the tube out, but it was no use, it was forced in and aimed at the back of his throat. Slowly he raised his eyes, realising that where both tubes met, there was a funnel above him in the middle. With the tiled floor and cold air it soon occurred to him where he was, the bathroom. 

He heard footsteps approaching and he immediately began to cry, he heard a sigh, followed by a zipper before a stream of piss hit the funnel above the Doctor. The urine immediately flowed down the tube, some rolling down to the tubing and into his forced open anus, and the other forced into his open mouth, forcing him to swallow it down. He immediately began to sob, his entire form convulsing as the unknown Merc casually walked away after zipping up. This repeated, Merc coming in, aiming their cock and pissing into the funnel, forcing the Medic to either drink the hot urine down, or take it into his bowls. Sometimes if they had a huge load, it’d fill up his mouth, causing him to choke as he tried to swallow it down, coughing and whimpering as he sobbed, closing his eyes tightly. 

A day had passed and the Doctor remained in this position. His ass was so full of piss it was overflowing into the tube, which had soon overflowed and drained down into the tube at the Doctor’s mouth, forcing him to swallow it down. The man lay there in that skin tight PVC, which he’d pissed inside, forced to feel the now cold urine pressed against his skin. 

He was unable to distinguish between night and day and was unable to sleep due to the constant throb from his broken ankles, and the cold urine sloshing around in his filled bowls. So he lay there, in defeat, silently preying that death or something swifter would take him soon.


	4. Faulty Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, look, plot without porn on MY Ao3? What is this world coming to?

“You’re no longer of any use to us.”

A week had passed since the toilet incident. They hadn’t allowed the Red Medic to have his ankles healed and instead had him crawl to get around, most destinations involved being between a Merc’s thighs or bending over to please a Merc. During the course of that week he’d been fucked, forced to suck, pissed on, repeatedly raped, starved and the only liquid supplied were that of bodily fluids. A miserable existence, the Medic was desperate for his life to just end. They’d even sent his Doves off to the Blu Medic, telling their enemies, the Blues, that their own Medic was clearly incapable of looking after them, it’d broken the German’s heart to see them go. 

Currently he was stripped off, completely naked and lying on the shower floor. The Administrator had announced that they’d found a replacement for their useless Medic and that the original orders were to simply dispose of him, however the Administrator had other ideas and had offered the Medic, for a sum of money to somebody whom of which she thought might have been interested in his services, however she didn’t specify to that party exactly what services the Medic had been issuing, neither the condition of the Doctor. 

Now the Soldier stood over the Doctor, keeping an eye on him and watching carefully as the Medic washed himself all over, sitting up and making sure all the dirt, grim and bodily fluids were cleaned from his skin. He didn’t know where he was going, but anything was better than this. 

“I’m finished.”

“C’mere cupcake.”

The Medic did as he was told, lifting himself up and crawling on his hands and knees over to the Soldier, who inspected him all over, grunting in response and stepping back. He didn’t say a word, turning to the Heavy who stood beside the doorway, the giant of a man approached, lowering his form to lift the wet Doctor up from the floor, carrying him bridal style against his chest. The cool air hit the naked German’s form and he cuddled up against his former partner, tears welling up in his eyes as the man held him like a disgusting foreign object, rather than his past lover. They walked until they got to the front doors, opening them up and stepping out into the cold. It was a chilly winters day, but that wasn’t why the Medic was shivering, for they were walking towards a small brown shipping crate, which was already loaded up onto a delivery truck, its back doors wide open. He shook his head.

“Misha…bitte…”

He whispered, the panic evident in his voice as he began to struggle, fighting back a sob as the Russian lowered him down into the box. The Medic tried to get up, lifting is arms to grab onto the sides, trying to lift himself up, only to find a wooden lid shut out all light, plunging the German into darkness. He immediately panicked, his heart pounding as he heard the hammer and nails, the box moving as it was pushed further into the truck, before a loud rumble of the engine and the double doors slamming shut. He shouted out loudly, banging a fist on the wood, his breathing increased rapidly as he pushed his form against the wooden walls, thumping his fists against it. He wasn’t able to hold back the tears now, hiccupping and sobbing in fear, discomfort and uncertainty. He closed his eyes, trying to pull himself together, afterall, he’d run out of air if he wasn’t too careful, the crate was sealed tightly. The mere thought of it caused him to panic, trying to slow down and relax his rapid breathing as he held his hands to his own chest, closing his eyes tightly. 

Then a thought came to him, perhaps it was best he did die this way? Perhaps where he was going was going to be as bad, perhaps he was being taken off to be slaughtered or tortured. He trembled in pure fear as he clutched his hands together, lowering himself to lie down on the crates floor and just let go, relaxing against the wood. Surprisingly sleep took him easily and soon he’d drifted off into a restless slumber. 

XXX

He was thrown awake with a jolt, the crate being lifted and moved, his body rocking as he was slammed against the sides of the wood. He sat bolt upright, his eyes growing wider when he realised he was still trapped and suffocation hadn’t taken him. The crate was suddenly, carelessly dropped down from the van, voices heard, muffled as he felt his prison being dragged along against some kind of gravelled floor. 

“Deliveries here, Sir!”

Said a somewhat military disciplined voice, the crate stopping and the sound of plastic being ripped from wood as his delivery notice was removed, the sound of something metal was heard followed by a thump on the top of his crate, the end of a crowbar was wedged between the crates lid and sides, effortlessly prying it open and allowing light to filter into the Medic’s prison. 

“Help me, please, I cannot bre-..”

Now he REALLY couldn’t breath, because looking down at him, a maniacal grin spread across his dirty face, was the Classic Heavy. With eyes invisible behind those goggles and hands as huge as his Red counterparts, he brought a hand in, gripping the Medic by his hair and effortlessly lifting him up, dropping him to the floor. 

“Shit boss, whys he naked?”

Came a voice in the background, the Medic closed his thighs, lowering his hands to his crotch and lowering his head in shame. He was surrounded by the Classic mercs, and they seemed to be in some kind of mansion. Thick red carpets, gold plated furniture and walls, the men looked extremely out of place. As if he could read the Medic’s confused expression, the Classic Heavy explained. 

“Just a base of operations, why the fuck are you naked?”

He snapped, his voice gruff and booming, loud enough to cause the Medic to piss himself without any warning, feeling the warmth against his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak, hearing the jeering laughter from the Classics as he began to cry. 

“Please…they’ve..tortured me, raped me…starved me…I just, I need sanctuary.”

The German pleaded, desperate enough to beg these men for his life. 

“Stand up, lets take a good look at you.”

Said the Heavy, stepping back to give the Medic space to stand, of course, he’d be unable to. The German’s bottom lip trembled as he shook his head, lowering a hand to his twisted, broken ankles, which fell limp against his own grip.

“I can’t..my ankles are br-…”

“No excuse Soldier, on your feet, that Administrator told me you’ve been an asset to their team, that you’ve provided them with all the attention they nee-..”

“Boss, you might wanna’ take a look at this.”

The Engineer held up the note attached to the crate, a letter from Helen no doubt. The Heavy grunted, looking down at the Medic, who lowered his shoulders, shifting his blue gaze away awkwardly. He snatched the note, scrunching it up in his huge hands in the process before opening it up and beginning to read. 

“Hello boys,

I hope your package reaches you in one piece. The Medic had been a valuable asset to the team and I’m sure you’ll agree. Just a quick note, something I forgot to mention over the phone, he isn’t a field Medic and to be honest he isn’t in any shape to practice any medicine, which is why we at Red were disposing of him. 

However he makes a brilliant toilet and I’m told a natural born cock sucker. Enjoy your part of our exchange and I’m sure we’ll be in touch. I can guarantee you he’s worth the money.

Administrator.”

The Engineer finished reading it out and the Heavy roared with rage. It all made sense now, why the bitch was so eager to make a deal with him. She’d sent him faulty goods, faulty goods she knew about. Once more she’d taken advantage of the Classics, they were natural enemies afterall. 

“YOU MEAN HE’S NOT A SOLDIER? YOU’RE NOT BATTLEREADY?”

He shouted, grabbing the Medic by his face and dragging him up into a stand, yanking him onto his feet. The sensation alone caused the Doctor to scream out, sweat trickling down his face and body in visible beads as he choked back a sob. 

“They…broke my ankles.”

He managed in the silence that followed the Heavy‘s rampage, his voice sounding like a tiny mouse compared to the now extremely angry Heavy. He threw the Medic down, who slammed back against the crate, closing his legs and wrapping his arms around himself. The Heavy took a deep breath, taking a step forward and gripping the Medic once more by his hair, lifting his head and forcing him to look up at him. 

“Here’s what’s gonna’ happen, you listen real carefully to what I’m about to say.”

The Medic gently nodded his head, his lips trembling as he lifted that blue eyed gaze up at the huge man in front of him, his entire frame shivering in pure fear.

“We got a machine here that fixes people up real good, like your MediGun I bet. We’re gonna’ get you healed up, gonna’ get you walkin’ again. Then, when you’re ready, you’re gonna’ help us destroy your former team and wipe the shit eating smirk off that sows goddamn face for thinking she’s bested me. You understand that?”

The Medic nodded his head, swallowing gently, tears filling his eyes and when he blinked, they continued to run down his cheeks. 

“…Yes Sir.”

He whispered. Yes, getting his revenge on those who’d turned on him, used him and hurt him would feel good, they’d shown him no remorse so he’d show them no mercy. 

“Good…now lets get you cleaned up.”

Came the voice of the Engineer behind him, the man’s robotic legs whirling to life.

“Lucky you ain’t in the same boat as me fella.”

He grunted, gripping the Medic and lifting him up into his arms, he didn’t even feel the weight of the German against his chest, turning and carrying him off further into the mansion. The Medic closed his eyes, keeping quiet, could he really hurt his team mates? Could he really hurt Misha? After everything they’d been though together, everything they’d done, the victories and losses, the holidays celebrated, the fun and games they’d had off the battlefield. The gentle love the Red Heavy had given him, had held him, had made love to him. Those images were replaced, no love making, just being beaten, pissed on, raped and used, pushed to his every limit and forced to do unsanitary, sick things. 

Could he really betray, hurt his former team mates?

Yes. Yes he could.


	5. All good things must come to an end

The Red Medic had been shown though the mansion, the Classic Engineer had even put a jacket over his shoulders, which the German had proceeded to wrap around his own waist in an attempt to keep the last remaining shreds of his dignity, while being carried in the cyborgs arms. They’d ascended some stairs, which were elaborately decorated with whirls and exotic indents, painted gold and lined with a red carpet. The German had asked the Engineer questions, who owned the place, why they were there. They said they were working for a man known as Grey, he didn’t give much more detail, being vague and changing the subject as much as he could while the curious German interrogated further.

XXX

He sat up, his back lifted from the cold table beneath him, it was the following evening when he’d allowed himself to be subjected to the Engineers machine, it involved injecting tiny nanobots into the damaged areas, the tiny things programmed to reproduce cells at a rapid pace, fixing the broken bones, damaged tissue, muscle and snapped flesh. The Medic was nervous about placing his feet down to the cold floor, lifting that glossy blue gaze up at the Engineer who laughed at the amazement on the German’s face.

“Is like they were never broken.”

He said in astonishment, looking down, turning his ankles and slowly walking across the room. He was wearing a pair of shorts, which apparently belonged to their previous Medic, slightly baggy but they did their job. 

“Danke.”

The tears in his eyes began to trickle down his cheeks as he blinked them, the Engineer reached out, to hug him but he immediately backed off, shaking his head with an awkward smile. 

“I’m sorry…but..thank you. Thank you. It’s an honour.”

The Engineer lowered his arms, grinning.

“Naw…thank you, ain’t never used it before, so I’m just glad it worked.”

XXX

The good Doctor, after having his ankles fixed up decided it was time to have a shower, to wash away the pain and humiliation, to truly begin his new start by creating a clean slate. Stepping into the bathroom his jaw dropped as he looked around, the place was immaculate, a huge shower big enough for four, with large square decals inside and ivory tiles that glistened. It was as if the room had never been used. Large red towels hung on a rack next to a medicine cabinet with a mirror. The curious Doctor opened it up to find it was completely empty, still with packaging labels on the shelving. Perhaps he’d been right afterall, and the room was a spare, the mansion so huge that nobody had actually had the chance to use the room. He removed those shorts from his form, setting them on a chair to the side, stepping into the shower to turn it on, waiting for the temperature to heat up before moving inside. It was open, without a door, but the room was insulated enough to keep all warmth inside, to save the user from getting a chill when they stepped out from the warm flow of the water. 

The Medic closed his eyes, letting the hot water pelt his form, he turned it up higher, wanting to burn away the last week, to sooth the bruises. Dirt and grime rolled off his form despite his previous shower back at the base, he was beginning to feel human again. Turning his form, he pressed his cheek to the shower wall, so immersed into the warmth surrounding him that he hadn’t heard the door open and close. Turning his back to the door and raising his arms, running his fingers though his hair, giving his pounding head a massage when his train of thoughts was interrupted.

“That kid was foolish to throw away a silver fox like you.”

The gruff voice echoed and the Medic slowly turned around, those blue eyes wide as a lump formed in his throat. The classic Heavy approached, watching the Medic who lowered his hands, turning his form to the side and pushing himself into the corner of the shower nervously. 

“Bitte…I just…need to, I need this time, alone.”

He said gently, lowering his shoulders when the huge male approached closer, leaning into the shower. 

“Turn around, turn your back to me, yeah, that’s it.”

The Medic did as he was told, turning around in the shower carefully, turning his back to the man and closing his eyes tightly. He felt a large hand touch one of his buttocks, tracing down between his thighs before gripping his cock, the giant of a man’s hand engulfing his entire length between his fingers. 

“Bitte..”

The Medic whispered, the word barely audible against the pouring water that pelted his naked frame. That hand didn’t stop and he continued to stroke his cock, stepping into the steady stream without a care that his clothing began to stick to his body. He pressed his huge chest to the Medic’s back, pushing him up against the warm shower wall.

“PLEASE. DON’T!”

The Medic shouted in panic, but the Heavy brought a hand around, pushing two of his fingers between his lips.

“Sssh..not gonna’ hurt you. Gonna’ show you how it feels to get fucked by a real man.”

He chuckled, the Medic lowered his gaze, his cheeks flushed as he felt himself harden. Despite his ordeal, despite everything that’d happened, this man with the body like his previous lover, turned him on. Perhaps it was because his body was similar to Misha’s? Or perhaps it was because the Classic had been right. Misha was just a young man to him, he did need somebody a little more mature, a real man who’d cherish what he owned, albeit with an iron fist. The German turned his cheek to the shower wall, raising his buttocks and spreading his thighs, he wrapped his lips around the intruding fingers, beginning to suck. The Classic didn’t say a word, just the sound of his zip was heard, his overalls falling to the floor with a wet splat. He felt the head of a cock against his sore, slack hole and he rolled his hips and bucked. 

“You want this, you wanton whore?”

He growled against the Medic’s ear who couldn’t speak around the huge fingers, a mumbled moan escaping him as drool trickled down his chin. He turned his head to look up at the Classic, those blue visuals half lidded as he dipped his back, pressing his buttocks to the now exposed cock. The Classic didn’t need to say much more, pushing the large head of his cock into that slack entrance, forcing his way in, he kept his fingers in the German’s mouth, whole suckled obediently, only stopping to gasp and moan as his entrance was filled with cock. The Classic wasted no time, beginning to rut the needy German immediately, who rolled his hips, squirmed on his cock and moved with him. He howled and began to shout in pleasure loudly, the sounds mixing with the Classic’s grunts, which bounced off the shower walls. 

“You’re a loud little cunt.”

He growled, removing his fingers, closing his hand around the German’s mouth entirely, who murmured and moaned, pushing the head of his cock against the shower wall as one of his feet slipped, falling back against the Heavy who laughed and slapped the Medic’s inner thigh. 

The Classic was the first to cum, he pulled out turned the German around, and began to stroke his cock furiously, before spraying his load on the Medic’s groin, watching his seed mix with the water, pouring down between the German’s thighs and pooling to the floor between them. He lowered his hand from the Medic’s mouth only to replace it with his own, possessively kissing him, pinning him to the shower wall as his tongue invaded the German’s mouth, who moaned and whimpered. The Heavy lifted his head from the kiss, planting a hand to the Medic’s cheek and laughing loudly at the needy, glazed over look on the Doctor’s face. 

“You’re a keeper.”

XXX

During the next few days the Medic learned a lot about his new team mates. The Classic was extremely possessive of him, getting into fits of rage when anybody even looked at the Doctor too long, sitting close to him when they ate, planned tactics or went out. The Medic was still very nervous, occasionally having panic attacks and beginning to cry, the Engineer was the most sympathetic, the Heavy tended to slap the Doctor up the back of the head and tell him to man up. On the outside the huge man was the aggressive, careless brute, but behind closed doors it was a different story. 

The Medic had woken up one night screaming frantically, his entire form thrown around in fits. The Heavy insisted on the man sleeping in his huge bed with him, the Medic hadn’t protested, in fact, it brought back memories of the good times in Red, when the Red Heavy had loved him. He often woke up with the Classics arms around his, and this time had been no different. As he screamed and sobbed and tried to pull himself away, the huge male held him tightly in his arms, he ssshed the Medic carefully, pressing his lips to his ear and planting rough kisses down his jaw line. The Medic kept trying to get away, turning around and shouting loudly, calling for help as the Classic raised a hand to stroke his hair.

“It’s me. Shut your mouth.”

The words said in a gruff yet soft tone as he continued to stroke the frightened Doctor. Soon the Medic began to relax in the other’s grip, closing his eyes tightly and panting as he recovered from his hysteria. 

“Bad…dream.”

“We all get them.”

XXX

The Medigun he and the Engineer had put together worked well, it had a slight delay and the range wasn’t as long, but it’s overheal was far superior and it was lighter to carry. Today was the day they’d launch their attack, and the Medic thought he’d have felt at least some form of remorse as he sat amongst the Classics, watching the base carefully for any signs of movement. They all had weapons in hand, using the dim light to their advantage as the descended down the mountain path, closing in on the base. The Medic’s heart began to beat faster, as the base got closer and closer, he could see Misha’a window from here, the lights were off. 

They kept their distance, the Spy moving on ahead and taking a good look around as his cloaked up. They stood their ground, waiting for the signal, the Medic brought a hand up to squeeze the Heavy’s arm, who shoved him off. 

“Focus.”

He snapped, his hidden gaze trained on the building. 

Suddenly a gunshot went off, along with another, then the sound of Sascha rang though the air along with the roar of that Heavy and that’s when the Classics pressed forward on the command of their leader.

“CHARGE!”

The Classic Heavy shouted, and charge they did. Into the fray of bullets, blood and screaming, a cloud of smoke enveloped them as the battle raged on. The Medic tried his hardest, keeping up with his new team was easy but keeping them alive was another job altogether. Soon, he and the Classics were beginning to realise their mistake. The Red’s had a respawn, the Classics did not and soon all that remained was the Medic and the Classic Heavy, and they were surrounded. 

“Nice to see you again, Doctor.”

Said the Engineer, trying to muster the most genuine smile he could. The Medic backed up, hiding behind the classic. 

“Run.”

The last remaining Classic snapped and the Medic did as he was told, dropping the gun, throwing the pack off his shoulders and running full pelt away from the battlefield. He heard gunshots, not turning back as he heard the violent screams from his remaining team mate, tears in his eyes as he desperately kept going, his coat whipping around behind him. He saw the clearing, he could see their vehicle, he increased his speed, his lungs burning as he jumped, reaching out for the handle of that huge van, gripping it. 

BANG.

And that’s when his pierced head smacked the door and his grip loosened, his form slumping to the floor. 

XXX

The Red Medic sprang to attention, realising he’d made it though the respawn, he blinked back, realising very soon that he was surrounded by his former team mates.

“Nice of you to come back.”

Said the Demo, grinning menacingly as they began to approach, closing in on their prey.

“Nein! Nein! Stop!”

The Medic backed up, and they only pushed him further into a corner. They laughed, hands coming out to grab at him, pulling him in.

"We'll always find a use for you."

He began to sob hysterically, knowing now, he had to endure the pain, the torture and the humiliation all over again, and this time, the only thing that would save him from suffering was death.


End file.
